Shop
center|link= Shop is one of main game elements. It is basically item shop that allows players to buy Items and PokéCoins. To enter to the page with captured Pokémon in game: #In Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link=. #Touch Shop button 30px|link=. Items Below there is the list of items that can be purchased and their respective prices. Upgrades There are currently two kinds of permanent upgrades available to purchase from the shop. They are: Bag Upgrade and Pokémon Storage Upgrade. Both of them works pretty similar. Bag Upgrade Bag Upgrade is a purchasable item which increases a Trainer's maximum items bag size by 50. The Bag Upgrade is available for purchase from the shop for . The upgrade gives player 50 additional storage slots for any items. Players can repeat this action to continue gaining additional storage, until reaching the maximum possible inventory size of 1,500. In-game description: Increases the max number of items you carry by 50. Pokémon Storage Upgrade Pokémon Storage Upgrade is a purchasable device that increase a Trainer's maximum Pokémon storage capacity. It can be purchased from the shop for . Purchasing them multiple times, increases storage capacity by 50 Pokémon, up to a maximum possible size of 1,500. In-game description: Increases the max number of Pokémon you can carry by 50. Special offers and promotions There were several special offers and promotions in item shop with first ones known as Holiday Boxes special offer introduced to game in the morning of December , 2016 as a part of Holiday event. When bigger special offers are available in the Shop, there is red circle around icon of Shop Button 30px|link= and red text with "SHOP" in game Main Menu . Also during Holiday event, while Shop had Holiday special offers its button had present icon instead of shopping bag . White Button Shop Special.png|link=|Button of Shop with special offer White Button Shop Holiday.png|link=|Button of Shop with holiday offer Holiday Boxes offer (2016) Holiday Boxes were the first special offer boxes, that were available from the shop for a limited time. From the morning of December , 2016 through the afternoon of December , 2016 (PST) Special, Great, and Ultra Boxes werer available for purchase from the Shop. These boxes contained some items that are usually not available for purchase and they were offered at a discount rate. From the afternoon of December , 2016 through the afternoon of January , 2017 (PST) Bronze, Silver, and Gold Boxes were available for purchase. The items in these Boxes included Incense, Lure Modules, Lucky Eggs, Poké Balls, and Great Balls.Limited-time holiday item packs!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2016-12-25. Pokémon Storage discount (2017) In result of introducing Pokémon from Johto region, there was a 50% discount for Pokémon Storage Upgrade that would "help players prepare for upcoming adventures". The discount lasted from February to , 2017.https://twitter.com/pokemongoapp/status/832069502477144065 1st Anniversary offer (2017) For the 1st Anniversary event there were another special offer boxes available from the shop for a limited time. The following boxes were available from July , 2017 until July , 2017.New Boxes on sale in the Shop!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-07-26. Equinox offer (2017) During the Equinox event there was yet another special offer boxes available from the shop for a limited time. This offer was available from September , 2017 through October , 2017. Halloween offer (2017) During the game's second Halloween event there were another three special offer boxes in the Shop for a limited time. These boxes were available in the Shop from October , 2017 to November , 2017. Global Catch Challenge offer (2017) Because of the Global Catch Challenge event, between November , 2017 and December ,2017 PokemonGoApp. (2017, December 5). Good news, Trainers! Deals on discounted boxes with Lucky Eggs, Lure Modules, Ultra Balls, and Great Balls have been extended for an extra week until Monday, December 11. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-12-12. there were another special offer boxes in the shop for a limited time. Also Trainers could buy individual for . There were also two special item bundles on sale: Mid-December special offer (2017) After Global Catch Challenge special offer, there was Mid-December one, that lasted from December , 2017 to December , 2017. PokemonGoApp. (2017, December 15). Trainers, a special box with Raid Passes, Pinap Berries, and Incense is now available in the in-game shop! Take advantage of this sale before the deal disappears on December 18! Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-12-17. There was only one special box in this offer. Holiday Boxes offer (2017) Year after the very-first special offer boxes, there were new ones for Holiday 2017 event available from the shop for a limited time. This offer introduced new graphic design for such boxes and it differs from previous special offer boxes by having futuristic theme. January Kyogre Boxes (2018) Available during the release of Kyogre. Promo codes 150px|thumb|right|Promo codes field At the very bottom of the Shop page there is a section for Promo codes, where players can enter their promotional codes to get certain items. PokéCoins PokéCoins are in-game currency used to purchase items from the Shop. They can be obtained in two ways by defending a gym or by purchasing them with real currency. The coins are golden and they feature a picture of the profile side of a Pikachu. Defender Bonus There is Defender Bonus that allows play to gather up to free PokéCoins in a day for keeping Pokémon in Gyms. The longer the Pokémon stay on the Gym, the more PokéCoins will be earned. For every 10 minutes a Pokémon occupies a gym, will be added to the Trainers' potential defender bonus. PokéCoins' prices Bellow there is chart of PokéCoins packages available to be purchased with real money in several currencies. Trivia *Before bigger update of Gym system on Juny , 2017 the Defender Bonus was working differently. There was a button in the top-right corner of the Shop page, that player could use once for 24 hours to acquire Defender Bonus reward. *Players on level 4 or lower cannot buy Premium Raid Pass from shop what changes a bit layout of the shop page, as in Items section instead of 3 columns with items, there are two. **Also because of that, such players doesn't see special offer boxes in the shop, if they're containing Premium Raid Passes. References de:Shop zh:Shop Category:Game Elements